Brownies
by bandanaye
Summary: Yugi decides to make brownies and Yami decides to help. One-shot. Fluff. YYxY


DG: So, my first one-shot. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Unlike most people his age, little Yugi Motou enjoyed cooking. In his school's cooking class, he would be the only one who would actually put some effort into it. Yugi would enjoy cooking about anything, but his favorite recipes would be desserts. But out of all the delicious desserts he could make, he loved making brownies the most.

It was spring break, and on all holidays, Yami and Yugi would be bored at home doing nothing for pretty much two weeks. But this time Yugi decided to do something a little different.

"Ahh! What am I missing?" Yugi asked himself. "I got the eggs, butter, flour, sugar, the chocolate mix…"Yugi listed off.

"Aha! The vanilla and salt!"

Meanwhile, Yami was sitting comfortingly on the couch watching one of his favorite shows. Ever since Yugi left to do something called 'cooking' Yami decided himself that he would not participate for he would for sure mess _something_ up since he has never 'cooked' before.

Deciding to go ask Yugi what exactly he was doing since he had been hearing Yugi running around the kitchen and getting frustrated over something, Yami picked himself up and walked into the kitchen.

"Uh Aibou? What are you doing?" Yami asked looking at the mess already made in the kitchen.

Yugi sighed, "I'm making brownies silly!"

Noticing that Yami had confusion written all over his face, he guessed that Yami had never cooked before.

"Let me guess, you have no clue what brownies are do you?" Yugi asked.

Yami simply nodded in response.

"Well, brownies are of course brown, but they have a lot of sugary goodness in them, so that makes them taste really good, oh and especially when you put frosting and little sprinkles on them, then they're really, _really _good and then there comes the sugar again, and also- "

"Okay Yugi, I get it, they must be really good after that explanation," Yami said covering Yugi's mouth with his hand.

Removing Yami's hand from is mouth, Yugi turned around to get started.

"Uh Yugi," Yami asked. "Yeah," Yugi replied. "Do you think that I can help you make brownies, since I have nothing better to do?" Yami asked hopefully.

"Sure Yami, I could always use a helping hand."

As Yami stepped beside Yugi, Yugi grabbed an egg and stared at it for a moment.

"Uh Yami,"

"Yes Aibou?"

"Do you know how to crack and egg without the shell going into the mixture?" Yugi asked.

"Not really."

About twenty minutes later, Yugi carefully put the pan on brownie mix into the oven and set the timer for approximately forty-five minutes. After cleaning every thing up the sweet aroma of brownies filled the house completely, making both Aibou's mouths water.

"Mmm…that smells good Aibou. You sure know how to bake delicious foods," Yami commented.

"Gee thanks Yami, but you did half the work too," Yugi replied blushing.

As soon as the timer went off, letting both Aibou's know that the brownies were done, Yugi once again carefully took out the pan and placed it on the counter top to cool off.

Within that time, Yami and Yugi went back to watch the rest of the show that they had been watching earlier. As soon as the show ended they decided to go try their brownies to see how they tasted. Yami grabbed two plates and some forks as Yugi placed a brownie on each plate. Both Aibou's ate silently until Yugi brought something up.

"You know Yami," Yugi said finishing his brownie.

"What Aibou?"

"I love brownies…"Yugi trailed off.

"So you know what I love Aibou?" Yami asked.

"What?"

Placing his plate on the counter, Yami quickly bent down and kissed Yugi on the lips. To Yugi's surprise, he didn't really expect this, but nonetheless Yugi slowly wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Occasionally, Yami would press his tongue on Yugi's lips, and after Yugi realized what Yami asked for, he opened his mouth as Yami's tongue slipped in. After a couple minutes of doing this, they broke the kiss for much needed air.

Still holding each other, Yami bent down and softly whispered into Yugi's ear, "that's what I love Aibou," Yami said planting a kiss on is Aibou's forehead.

"Oh, and one more thing; I love brownies too."

* * *

DG: There you have it. Hate it, love it, or really don't care? Just tell me in your reviews okay? Please R&R!


End file.
